Beautiful Hatred
by Sarcastic Innocence
Summary: The story of Kiehl Hyre: I asked him... Begged him… But yet… I got no answer. Father… What am I?
1. Prologue

_Father…_

_What am I?

* * *

_

**Beautiful Hatred**

**The story of Kiehl Hyre **

**By Sarcastic Innocence

* * *

**

_Warning_

_Spoilers for those who haven't completed the Kiel Hyre quest.

* * *

_

_**Prologue **_

_I asked him…_

_Begged him…._

_But yet…_

_I got no answer._

_And so I waited_

_And waited_

_And waited…_

_And still, nothing._

_Father…_

_What am I?

* * *

_

I normally don't have any visitors, you must have gone through a lot to get here.

But I'm not here to do anything destructive, like last time.

I don't plan to attack you like I did before.

I'm truly sorry for what I did.

I hope when you leave, you'll send my apologies to my father and my sister.

But, before you do… can ... will you listen to my story?

Perhaps you've heard it before, but I'd like to be the one who tells it this time. My side of the story

Not from the people you've met while trying to find me; while trying to find out who I am.

It won't take very long. Please, sit for a moment.

* * *

_Note:_

_Finally got screenshots of the quest again, I've found out that a lot of things were inconsistent to the real story. So I've edited chapters 1-3 to make them right._


	2. Meeting Kiehl Hyre

_Father..._

_What am I?

* * *

_

**Beautiful Hatred**

**The story of Kiehl Hyre**

**By Sarcastic Innocence

* * *

**

_**Meeting Kiehl Hyre

* * *

**_

There is a room before you.

As your eyes adjust to the dim light, you see it is clearly a child's bedroom, filled with toys. There are five beds, all empty.

The only phone beside you rings.

You pick it up, and hear a child's voice.

"Father…"

Frightened, you drop the phone and look around.

No one except you and your companions are there.

Why would the phone ring?

How did they know?

And this room… a child's room… why would a child call here asking for their parents?

It doesn't make sense.

You look at your companions and shrug, deciding to move on.

You open the large doors at the end of the room and see a strange hallway. It doesn't look like a hall, as it seems to be carved out of the stone, like a tunnel in a dungeon.

Your curiosity gets the better of you, and you continue down the path. There are more rooms as you walk by, nothing like the one you were just in. The rooms from now on are all filled with scientific material.

Capsules tall enough to store people.

Bottles, beakers and test tubes for storing and mixing chemicals.

Books and scattered papers on desks filled with research.

Ignoring it all, you continue through the rooms.

Finally, you reach another large door.

You try to open it, but the doors are heavy. Heavier than all the others.

This must be it.

Behind this door…

Is the person who has been doing all this, the person you have been looking for.

Are you ready?

The door opens.

A tall young man with silvery white hair stands before you. The light from the ceiling casts a light blue shadow on the silvery strands. His blue gray eyes peek over gold framed round spectacles.

He is dressed in a long blue overcoat and matching pants.

When he sees you, he smiles, yet it doesn't seem to reach his eyes.

"_You must have gone through a lot to get here._

_But I'm not here to do anything destructive, like last time._

_I don't plan to attack you like I did before._

_But… will you listen to my story?_"


	3. Kiel Hyre

_Father…_

_What am I?

* * *

_

**Beautiful Hatred**

**The story of Kiehl Hyre**

**By Sarcastic Innocence

* * *

**

**Kiehl Hyre

* * *

**

_As you and your companions stand before the silver haired youth, you nod and listen to his request. You all sit, and he does as well. Your host seems to suddenly enclose himself into his own mind, his eyes look past you to nothing, as if they are searching into his own memory to his past. His voice becomes nostalgic, and he begins._

My name is Kiehl Hyre.

I'm not human.

A lot of people mistaken me for the other Kiel Hyre.

Who is the other Kiel Hyre then, you ask?

Kiel Hyre is a man who works for the Rekenber Corporation. He designs and builds robots... I suppose he's somewhat the equivalent to the man you call "Bill Gates" in your world.

He is a man who has greatly helped out the corporation; if that's all you know about him. So great, there's an academy southeast of Yuno named after him.

He has a mansion in Lighthalzen, yet he lives alone there. No wife, no family. The only others there are his butler and his secretary, Allysia.

But like most stories, that's not there is to it.

There's more.

He's also… my father.

Or the one who created me, anyway.

Not only me, but the woman at his side, and the robots you see sold nowadays as cleaning maids.

Yet, to me, he doesn't deserve the name of "father", but I suppose he should be called that, as he did give life to me.

But he was also the one who in the end aided in the death of my brothers and sisters. Destroyed them all. I was the only one to survive.

He used the Rekenber Corporation to destroy the man he hated; the man he was jealous of. To exact revenge, all the while knowing that doing something like that would always result in more despair.

And while he knew, he still did so.

All to be with the person he loved, and in the end, he was unable to have her in her entirety.

Tell me, what would you call a man like him?

_You notice that his soft and seemingly far away voice suddenly turns cold and bitter. _

Isn't hatred sometimes beautiful?

Because of his jealousy, the woman he loved died before his eyes.

Yet he lived to tell the tale.

That was the beginning.

That was the moment that started it all…

That's how we were born.


	4. The Beginning

_Father…_

_What am I?

* * *

_

**Beautiful Hatred**

**The story of Kiehl Hyre**

**By Sarcastic Innocence

* * *

**

**The beginning

* * *

**

The world was dark, with the soft hum of machinery. At least, that is how it was when we were born. There were five of us; siblings. We took the days as they came, cheerfully, carelessly. The whole world consisted of just us. We were nameless, yet we knew each other like we had been alive for years.

That was our mistake. We should have cherished each day as if it were our last. In an instant, they were gone, killed by the man we had called our "father". I, the only one remaining, went to father, and he smiled at me. I was given a name, and could you believe it? One nearly exact to his own!

Kiel, Kiehl... There is no difference. It was as if he created me just to _become_ him. And as the years went by, the questions lingering in my mind began to clear.

Though he treated me as if I were his son, I felt as if I was just a toy to him, nothing more, nothing less. I was a robot. I was created, I could be recreated. My mind, no, my memories, in the form of that condensed memory scroll, could easily be manipulated.

Did I ever have those brothers and sisters I see in my memories?

Heh, don't give me that look. Of course I'm grateful that father taught me everything he knew. And in turn, I learned much about him and the world he lives in.

_Jealousy... is a beautiful thing._

_An unrequited love._

_A woman's death._

_A man's revenge._

_Orchestrated almost like a tragic play..._

_The beginning of everything._

Have you met the woman named Allysia? The one who stands by father; his assistant. She is my sister in a sense, I suppose.

The real Allysia died over thirty years ago, when father was still young. Father loved her, and she, in return, loved another man. The man loved her as well, but was engaged. Not wanting to go through the marriage, the two had planned to elope. However, love stories never end up well. The night before their escape, tragedy struck.

Human lives are so frail. Simple natural occurrences can cause a life to be cut short.

The night before their escape, Allysia was called out to the riverbank. A small quarrel between her and father, and by the time anyone realized it, the ground underneath them had fallen and Allysia was swept into the river. A fisherman found her body the next morning, but it was too late; she was dead. In her hands, she had held onto the ring the man had given her to the very end.

Heartbroken over the fact that that she loved the man even in death and refused to leave him, father joined the Rekenber Corporation to exact revenge. Why? I don't know... while I can express them, I have never completely understood human emotions. To me, it was always foolish to wish to exact vengeance on someone if you are partly to blame. The plan worked, though. A few months after Allysia's death, the man's rich and powerful family went bankrupt, destroyed by Rekenber, no doubt. Father's revenge was then fulfilled. But was he _happy_ with the result?

In any case, while working under Rekenber, father created a robot. It was made in Allysia's likeness, but... it would never be the _true _Allysia.

That was the beginning of father's career creating robots.

* * *

_Notes_

The actual fictional part of the story begins now. There really isn't much of Kiehl's opinion during the quest, most of what he tells you is fact, backed up by other characters in the questline. So I really need to come up with things that he would say that tie in with the story and doesn't change it completely. _  
_

_"Kiel, Kiehl... There is no difference.":_ Both are pronounced similarly, though Kiehl has a slightly longer "e" when pronounced because of the silent "h". It's not something really that noticeable, though.

_"Killed by the man we had called our "father""_: Rekenber Corp. only allowed Kiel to keep one of the five 2nd generation robots; the one he kept was obviously the one he eventually named Kiehl. Kiel gave no resistance to Rekenber's decision, or at least, he never said he did, which is why Kiehl believes his father took part in the death of the other robots.

_"The man"_: The man Kiehl mentions in the 2nd half of the chapter is a man with the name_ James Rosimer_. Kiehl doesn't mention his name because it is an incident that has nothing to do with him. He never mentions Rosimer's name in the questline anyways.


End file.
